Crimson Eyes
by Skweaky
Summary: The most unexpected thing ever. The Undercity is prepared to wipe out Stormwind when an unexpected person turns up. Teen rating for possible later chapters


Hey there, this is what happens when I stay up till ten after spending an entire day stressing out over really weird things…

Disclaimer: Something really funny happened to me recently. I looked at my birth certificate, and it didn't say Masashi Kishimoto-sama, or the Blizzard team.

Crimson eyes watched the children as they ran from the school house. This small village, hidden in the mountains near the Undercity, beyond the Scarlet Monastery, had just barely escaped the Scourge's cruel hand; but not the Forsaken's. Slender hands embraced the pine branches gently, their owner determined to remain hidden until Lady Sylvanas gave the order.

The creature was undead, to be sure, but to any stranger, he certainly seemed alive. Bluish hair, sticking up at an odd angle, ruffled slightly in the breeze. The creature smirked. They had all been fooled, thinking he was going to that snake-man, just for a little power, and a slight chance to drive the life from his brother. No, there had been no chance at all, the creature knew it. The snake-man was a coward that would not dare take chances with his precious body.

His family had been allied with the Forsaken a year before his birth. He had been promised as a cherished subordinate. After the massacre, the Forsaken were all he had left. So naturally, when Orochimaru came recruiting, the boy knew the time had come to sever all ties to the place where he had grown up and to leave it all behind. Sometimes he almost regretted his decision; almost. Those times were when he remembered a certain whiskered blonde, his best friend, a pink-haired girl who was madly in love with him, his gray-haired, perverted teacher, and the rest of the Rookie Nine.

He couldn't regret his choice, however. His home was here, far away from the Countries, and their Hidden Villages, in this place called Azeroth. The thunderheads above let their tears fall, streaming down the deathly pale, flawless face… a face that could no longer cry.

He felt the slight vibrations of the tree and knew that someone was climbing it, and quickly. Turning, his eyes slipped easily to the side, to see a Dark Ranger, not the Dark Lady, but a subordinate, crouching on the branch next to him. Her starlight white locks framed her round dark face, crimson eyes glowing with a deadly aura. The boy waited until she spoke in her raking, ethereal, voice, "The Dark Lady has requested we pull back," She paused, waiting for some sort of flicker of emotion in her colleague's impassive face.

When none came, she continued, "A report came from the scouts in Stormwind. A raid commenced and has managed to decrease the population to less than half of what it was. As we speak, warriors of the Undercity prepare to strike down all that remains and take it for our own, moving on then to the Dwarven city." The boy nodded sharply, and said, "So this town remains untouched until further orders?" The Ranger nodded, and said, "You will make sure that no sentient creature leaves or enters this village. Seeing that you are a natural strategist, this should pose no problem. Two squads of five will be placed under your command."

She turned to leap to the next tree, but paused. "Remember your loyalties, Uchiha. _No one_ leaves or enters this village." With that, she was gone. The boy let a sardonic smirk creep onto his face. As if he would betray the Undercity. He had nowhere else to go. He was alone again.

He doubted he would be able to resist walking among the villagers, no matter how much the Lady warned him.

∞

Haha, I bet no one expected that a single bit. Uchiha Sasuke and Sylvanas Windrunner… a rather odd pair, but it could work, with a bit a tweaking (giggle). Just for everyone's sanity, I'll explain a slight bit. Uchiha Sasuke, or Sasuke Uchiha in proper English, is from the best manga in the world, Naruto and Sylvanas is from Warcraft, the best videogame in the world.


End file.
